Test Your Wings, Honey
by ILoveStilesNoahAndPuck
Summary: The thing was Noah was getting really tired of watching Heather all over his lover, as secret as they may of been it still didn't give her the right. After Germany, Noah finally has enough, and insists Heather try out her wings, much to the pleasure of everyone else.


Noah sighed and rubbed at his temples to calm himself down, breathing slowly in and out to let all the steam out of his system. Germany had been the final straw for as fair as Noah was concerned, 7 episodes and several weeks and Noah just could not deal with it anymore.

There she was, talking about Alejandro like she knew him, like she had a right to talk about him, like he would actually ever care about any of the girls on this stupid show, trying to keep Leshawna out of the way so she could go and move on in on Alejandro, anyone with eyes knew that she had a major crush on the Spaniard, even fucking Lindsey could see it, Lindsey? You know you're obvious when Lindsey knows, alright?

She wanted him all to herself, she called to him with her skills and her strategy's and constantly being well Heather, and with the biggest regret Noah also realized that Alejandro, while loyal to him, was slightly interested in the Asian girl and her terrible attitude, he was a born competitor after all, he couldn't help being attracted to someone at the same status.

And now she thought Alejandro had taken that dive off of the board for her, _for her?_

Right, and he would gladly sacrifice himself for Chris.

And he only teased the girl so he wouldn't be caught for what he really was, so no one would suspect him and Noah, so no one would wonder why Alejandro messed with the head of almost every girl besides Heather, who always made sure she was in the spotlight.

Some would question whether he was sure he wasn't being played by Alejandro as well, but somehow he knew that the Spaniard cared about him, maybe even loved him. And he knew very well, that he loved the mastermind competitor right back, he didn't know how it had happened, he had basically closed his heart off to love, for reasons he wasn't exactly sure of, but somehow the older boy had tarried down his walls and entered with all his muscular glory and seductive accent.

It had happened the first day, he had been in cargo hold, reading his book and bitching under his breath about his teammates and fellow show members and Chris and Chef, and the economy class, when the Spaniard had ran right into him, apparently checking things around the plane out, he didn't know exactly how a few charming remarks and sarcastic snorts had turned into a full blown make out session to what eventually turned into sex on top of some crate, but he did know the feelings he had felt bursting through his heart that night as Alejandro had thrust softly but so rough inside of his tight body.

And every night after that, the same feelings spread threw his heart as they tumbled threw the little make shift nest Alejandro had set up for them behind some crates, and ever more than that throughout the day, in which his Spaniard ruled the show while bumping him lightly as he passed and sharing the quickest of looks with him all day long until they were back in that little collection of blankets, while also turning Noah on with his snarky smirks and his expressions of pleasure as he successfully took advantage of them.

Izzy was the only person who knew….well the only one besides Chris and Chef, who had once walked in on them going at it right on top of some crate, which was the thing that led Alejandro to make there little hiding place, and he wouldn't be that surprised if everyone watching knew, Chris wasn't technically supposed to show that type of thing but you never know.

Anyways….

Noah sat; rubbing at his temples harshly, just as Izzy came skipping into the room in full crazy mode.

"HI NOAH!"

"Oh hi Izzy, are you here to team up with life to make me miserable," Noah said, head in hands. "Yes, because I don't have enough troubles currently going on, why don't you join in?"

"Ohhh Nono is grummmppppyyyy," Izzy cackled.

"Don't call me Nono Izzy!" Noah hissed, looking up.

"Aw, is only Alejandro allowed to call you that?" Izzy asked, sitting next to him. "Or should I say Ale?"

"Shut it!" Noah snapped.

"Ale and Nono, Ale and Nono," Izzy sang, as she hopped around economy class, that was empty except for them, everyone else was eating.

"IZZY!" Noah yelped as she accidentally stepped right on his face as she hopped across from him, he rubbed at the red mark that was in the middle of his forehead and parted his dark brown hair. Izzy stopped and sat right next to him, there thighs pressed together, and her face right in his.

"So how'd you get him to let you call him Ale, when he has seizures when someone calls him Al?" Izzy grabbed his neck. "NONO DO YOU HAVE MAGICAL POWERS! SHARE THEM WITH ME! TELL ME YOU'RE SECRETS!"

"Izzy leave Nono alone," Alejandro said as he walked in, smirking.

Noah blushed at once, head dipping down, god sometimes he hated how the Spaniard just turned him into a little blushing girl, but other times, most of the time, he adored it.

"I'LL LEAVE YOU TO MAKE OUT WITH YOUR MAGICAL WIZARD BOYFRIEND!"

And then Izzy left.

Noah got up and put his hands on his hips before Alejandro could sit down next to him.

"What is wrong mi pequeño?" Alejandro asked innocently.

Noah glared at him. "I can understand you, idiot. And don't call me little! I am not little! I am average!"

"Una pequeño, you are hardly five four..."

"That's average!"

"For a girl…."

"I AM NOT A GIRL!"

Alejandro patted his brown hair lovingly and forced him into his chest, Noah grumbled but cuddled into the solid, hot chest comfortably, resisting the urge to coo and hum lovingly into the warm skin that laid underneath that thin layer of red shirt and even thinner white wife beater.

"Ale," he sighed before he could help himself.

Alejandro smirked and ran his hands threw the silky brown hair and littered tender kisses on his tanned forehead.

"You did great today me amor," Alejandro smirked, messaging Noah's scalp lovingly.

"I got kicked off within the first five seconds…." Noah reminded him.

"Yes but you did not get shocked once, me pequeño," Alejandro took his hand in his and kissed his palm. "Your hips are like the most graceful gazelle,"

"That makes no sense," Noah pulled away, his face bare of emotion, as it often was, something that Alejandro never really got over, it was such a crime for his little lover to be so emotionless all the time, as if he had none. But he knew otherwise, he knew of the small boys humor, his kindness, his passion… "And how do you even know how I was moving, I thought you only had eyes for Hello Kitty…"

"Here you go again…" Alejandro said, rolling his emerald eyes.

"I mean, you were almost drooling weren't you?" Noah said bitterly, he smiled coldly. "My dog drools less over a t bone steak…."

"You've used that one before,"

"I'm pretty sure it was another meat I said, t bone steaks are his favorite," Noah said, crossing his arms over his thin chest.

"Your jealously is charming, Noah," Alejandro said, Noah resisted the urge to let a shiver run down his spin as the Spaniard let his name roll of his tongue like a moan during love making, like silk running over marble, like slime running down a frog….wow that island had really messed his brain up hadn't it.

"Really? Well if my jealousy is so charming-"Noah began, sarcastically.

"Allleeeeejjjaaaannnddddrrrrooooooo," Noah froze up at the loud, taunting voice that echoed behind the curtain and then entered the room, the girl wore a smirk on all her pearly white features, her smirk fell as she saw the two standing so closely together, Alejandro pulled away and smirked at the Asian girl, who had her hands on her hips and was staring at them with confused dark eyes, before shaking her head and smirking right back at Alejandro while Noah glared at his Spanish lover.

Noah crushed Alejandro's foot harshly with his foot and strutted out of the room all in a huff, he went to the dining hall and sat next to Izzy, his mouth in aggravated straight line.

"Whats up?" Izzy asked him, her mouth filled with food.

"Nothing," Noah bit out, arms crossed over his chest.

They were released from the mess hall and Noah walked back to the Economy class with his teammates and Leshawna, Lindsay, and DJ, he was the first one in and stopped in his tracks as he saw his lover forced up against the wall by Heather, who was holding him in place by his shirt, Alejandro was definitely struggling and attempting to get away so Noah probably shouldn't have acted as bad as he could, but as said before, he had had enough of this, REALLY, just enough.

While everyone else was looking onto the scene with surprise, Izzy was looking at him, a exited look on her face as she watched Noah's eye begin to twitch. Alejandro finally pushed Heather right off and straight to the floor, but to late.

"THIS IS ENOUGH!"

Everyone looked at Noah, Alejandro in fear, and Izzy in amusement, and everyone else in surprise.

"You!" Noah walked up to Alejandro and poked him in hard in the chest, his brown eyes blazing. "Here's your easy question, me or her? Now what's your easy answer hot stuff?" Noah slapped him. "And don't lie to me, answer truthfully!"

Alejandro wore a shocked expression from being slapped, even though it didn't hurt, "You, of course, pequeño,"

Noah smiled, he grabbed Alejandro by the shirt and they kissed. Noah patted Alejandro's cheek lightly and then turned to Heather, who was staring at them, shocked. "And you!" Noah went right up to her, even though she was at least a head taller. "He doesn't want you, he never wanted you, and he never will want you, so stay away from him if you like having your eyes in their sockets!"

"Oh shut it, pipsqueak, and get out of my way, go play with your books and leave me and Alejandro alone!"

Everyone in the room gasped, even Izzy became nervous, and Alejandro looked terrified.

Pipsqueak," Noah said softly, he let out his soft, manic chuckle, "Pipsqueak," he repeated, only Heather wasn't smart enough to take a step back from the aggravated genius. "I'll show you pipsqueak honey," And with that Noah grabbed Heather by her pony hair ponytail and pulled her all the way across the plane, all the way to the elimination room where Chris was getting ready for Team Victory's voting.

"Let go of me you psychopath!"

"Awe thanks for the compliment sweetheart, at least I'm not serial killer material," he grinned at the chuckling host. "Chris," he sang, "I have your lossseeeerrrr!"

"Wait wait wait," Chris said, his smile falling. "This elimination is for Team Victory so…." Chris smirked, "Heather is now on Team Victory, votes?" Chris asked, looking at DJ, Leshawna, and Lindsay.

"Who wants Heather to test out her wiiinnnnggggsss," Noah laughed manically once again. Everyone raised their hands, and by everyone, every show member had come to watch in amusement, even her own team looked thrilled, Alejandro's own hand was raised.

"I'm suing you all!" Heather screamed as she was dragged towards the door.

"Fair is fair, darling, all eliminations are final, sorry honey," Noah said, he opened the plane door and a second later threw Heather right out of the plane, everyone going silent to listen to her screams.

"Uh, Noah you have to give her a par shoot, sadly it's the rules," Chris said, truly looking sad.

Noah held up a finger, waited a moment, and then threw one out, before slamming the door shut and dusting his hands off, looking pleased. "That was fun," Noah said to Chris, as everyone cheered. Noah walked over to the Spanish boy who was looking at him amusement, he wrapped his arms around the shorter tan boy and kissed Noah's forehead.

"Truly Noah, your jealously is charming,"

**Not my first Total Drama fanfiction, and definitely not my first published work. I have another account with over 60 stories about Big Time Rush if anyone interested, this account, on the other hand is just for Total Drama, hope you all enjoyed this, there will be more Alenoah and maybe even some Noah/Duncan will be coming your way soon hopefully. Please review and tell me how my first Alenoah was, if it wasn't clear I really don't like Heather….like at all. Anyways, tell me what you thought, hope you all enjoyed this.**

**Lots of Love.**


End file.
